Evergreen
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: After the incidents during Project Justice occured, Kyosuke and the other students try to move on only to be caught up in even more surprises, including Hyo's return from the dead. *ABANDONED* SEE MY REVAMPED CONTINUATION!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice. Insert smart-ass comment here.

**Evergreen**

**00. Prologue**

_Darkness. It was so dark. Suddenly, torches ignited and illuminated the area with a sickly, orange glow. Hyo shivered as an icy breeze ripped through him. It grew colder, each passing moment. As much as he tried, he could no longer stand against it. He doubled over, shivering miserably._

_"My son..."_

_A transparant form stood before him. _

_"You have failed me...but within you, I shall live forever..."_

_The form then spread over him, engulfing him in one quick motion._

Hyo sat up in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around wildly. A hand gently caressed his face. He whirled around to be looking into the face of a young woman. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. He felt warmth, but there was something familiar about it.

"Welcome back," she greeted.

Hyo stared at her as tears formed in his eyes. He embraced her as he sobbed, burying his face into her body. She stroked the back of his head as she held him.

"There,there," she cooed. "You will be alright now."

Hyo awoke without remembering falling asleep. He rose and saw that he was alone. The lights from the hallway cut into the darkness of his room. Hyo then noticed that a shadow was passing. He looked over to see the same woman from before and rose to follow her.

He was unsure of what to say, so he decided to follow her until he thought of something.

It has seemed like an eternty. Nothing came to his mind. Finally, the woman stopped and turned to him.

"I see you have questions," she stated. "I can understand that."

Hyo looked away searching for words. He then had a question.

"Did I...die?"

"Yes."

Hyo grew sad.

"Then I guess I am in heaven now..."

"No."

Fear crept up in him. "Am I...in hell?"

"No," said the woman. "You are alive."

"Impossible," he breathed. "How were you able to bring me back!"

"It is a technique called Kokoro to Ki Fukkoku. It requires two people. One being alive and the other being dead. The living sacrifices part of their soul to reanimate the dead. The High Master taught me this technique."

"Who is the High Master?"

"You call him father..."

Hyo froze in horror.

"Tell me," he breathed. "Is my father alive?"

"No. I failed in performing it on him. But in my failure you live where he died..."

"I know you..." he began. "But I can barely remember you..."

"My name is Michiko. I was your father's personal servant...and now I shall serve you."

Hyo nodded.

Hyo spent most of his days in a trance. It felt like he was in some sort of horrible dream. His new home was his old one. The Imawano ninja complex had fallen to ruin. It was surprising that anyone could live there. Having Michiko around made things tolerable but it seemed that she had been here, alone for quite sometime. Michiko always reminded him of a looming thundercloud. No matter what mood she was in, it seemed like something heavy hovered over her. A something that would come crashing down at any moment. Time merely seemed like an object that he barely remembered. Before he knew it, it had been four months...

Hyo marched down one of the long halls, occasionally peering in rooms. Michiko was nowhere to be seen today. It almost seemed that she was hiding from him. Finally, he found her in one of the lower rooms. She sat up on her mat, half covered. The kimono she wore looked rather large and seemed to hang off her body.

Michiko was a pale young woman with dark, slitted eyes. Her choppy, blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her form was slender and angular making her seem delicate and frail. Hyo assumed that it was because she had condemned herself in a place that had been reduced to a dilapidated graveyard. How she had survived was a mystery to him.

Hyo entered the room.

"Michiko, I need to speak with you."

Michiko stared out the window.

"I know. You wish to leave." Hyo felt guilty as he turned away from her. "Why do you wish to return?"

"I have to let them know that I am alive! It's not fair to go on living when they think that I am dead!"

Michiko stared at him. She then looked down as a sad smile crossed her face.

"I should have expected this...but still..." tears slid down her face. "...still, it is difficult. I can't keep you here—I know this—I just wish that I could..."

Hyo kneeled down in front of her.

"Michiko, this place isn't right for anyone to stay. Why don't you leave too?"

"I can not," she suddenly grew apprehensive. "What will I do with myself if I do!"

"You did it before, when you went to get me," said Hyo. "I am sure that you can do it again."

Michiko remained silent. Hyo fell deep into thought. He then brightened at the conclusion he came to.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Michiko thought about it.

"Fine. But if I fail I will return to this place...and live the rest of my days here, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Hyo walked out of the final gate of the compound pratically dragging Michiko along with him. Michiko kept looking back at the building, nervously. She then gave up on resisting.

"I'm coming, Kyosuke," thought Hyo as he continued on.

At first they were walking, but Hyo then broke out into a run. He had waited long enough.


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice Space For Sale.

**Evergreen**

**01. Return**

Shizuru Ichimonji made breakfast with a heavy heart. Today, her son would be looking at schools. He would be even closer to his own independence. She was already beginning to miss him. On top of this, Kyosuke had become a mental wreck. She remembered how happy he was about college. She wasn't sure if he could be happy about anything now. Hyo...he was gone. But they would all leave some day. That was what happened when children grew up...

"Breakfast," sang Shizuru. Kyosuke walked in and poured himself a glass of orange juice. The woman looked at him, surprised.

"Oh...Kyosuke, you're up early," she said quietly.

For the better part of the summer, Kyosuke had sunk into a deep depression. The incidents at Justice Gakuen had broken him, especially the death of his brother. He didn't even move from his bed for two weeks. At three, he merely became isolated in his room. Slowly, he recovered and struggled back to the person he was once was. Now, for the first time in four months, Kyosuke was up before noon.

"I would like to go to the campus spotlight seminar today," said the redhead.

"Are you sure that you are up to it," Shizuru was growing even more concerned. "You can take as much time as you need to recover."

"I can't just grieve," he looked down at the floor. "He would have wanted me to continue the path I had set out for myself..."

Shizuru watched him sadly. She sighed and tried to search for words to comfort him. Just then, Batsu stumbled down the stairs and barged into the kitchen.

"I heard breakfast," he snapped. He then flew over to the table and began to pile food onto his plate, occasionally stopping to drench it in syrup.

"Batsu," said his mother. "Would it be alright if Kyosuke went to the spotlight day with with you?"

Batsu stopped eating and swallowed hard. He turned and looked at Kyosuke with shock.

"You're going out," he asked.

"I am equally surprised," said Kyosuke.

Batsu glared at him. "What, does it surprise you that I am going to college?"

"Sometimes, it surprises me that you know how to read," said the redhead.

"I don't have to know how to read to kick your ass, Kagami," he snapped.

"As if you could," Kyosuke smirked as he crossed his arms. Shizuru sighed and shook her head. Perhaps Kyosuke was feeling better.

"If you're gonna be an ass, then I'll just go without you," said Batsu.

"Who's going with you," asked Kyosuke.

"Ayane," he said nonchalantly.

"It surprises me even more that she made it in," he retorted.

Suddenly, the girl reached up and pinched his ear.

"For your information, college is for everyone, you prick!"

Kyosuke pulled away from her, rubbing his ear. Ayane was a bold young woman with round, gold eyes and straight black hair that she kept tied back in a thick braid that trailed down to her waist. She was short but muscular with tanned skin. She put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"So you wanna go with us, huh," she asked. She leaned in close and winked. "You know it'll cost you!"

"I am not paying you," said Kyosuke. "It's bad enough that you stay here rent free!"

It was true. One rainy day in the spring, Ayane showed up on their doorstep with nothing but a book bag and a traditional scroll that stated her as a legitimate descendant of the Hanaiyo clan. The Hanaiyo ninjas were another group of ninjas who served under the Imawano clan until they were marked for destruction. There were rumors that there were survivors but they had yet to appear. So far Ayane was the only one and she didn't seem to have a place to go otherwise. Raizo had said that the gods sent Ayane to him as a way of atonement for the Imawano family. As far as Kyosuke was concerned, Ayane nothing more than a house cat. A house cat who really had a way of getting on his nerves.

"We're meeting Hina-chan there too," said Batsu. "You know she'll be happy to see you—"

"For the first time, ever," teased Ayane.

Kyosuke pulled down his right eyelid and stuck out his tongue. Ayane did the same. A car horn blared outside.

"Bye, Auntie," sang the girl as she ran outside. Batsu followed, planting a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. Kyosuke was about to leave when Raizo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright," asked Raizo.

"Fine," said Kyosuke.

Raizo sighed.

"You are more than welcome to open up to us."

"I appreciate that," said the redhead. "But there is nothing to open up to you about."

With that, he ran out the door.

Raizo watched them drive off.

"I don't think he's completely okay," he stated.

"Are any of us really," said Shizuru.

Raizo embraced her from behind. Shizuru leaned into him and held one of his arms.

"We'll get through this..." she sighed. "...together. Even if some of us are already gone."

_So much blood...Kurow had lost so much blood by the time they had gotten to him. Yurika had ran to his side, ignoring her own injuries. Kyosuke tried to swallow the lump of nothing in his throat. He then turned to the flaming building._

_"We have to go in," he stated. "...I know he is there..._

_Flames licked up the walls, consuming all in their path. Hyo sat in the center of the lobby, slumped over and motionless. His clothes had been ripped apart and his hair was disheveled. The three grew tense. Kyosuke carefully approached Hyo._

_"Ni-san..."_

_Hyo twitched. He flopped over and grabbed his sword, using it to help him stand. As he rose, he grabbed Kurow's sword. _

_"What's wrong with him," Hinata breathed._

_Hyo began to laugh manically as a blue aura radiated from him. He stood before them, his eyes carrying a sinister crimson glow, against his blue-tinged skin. _

_"Ni-san! What has happened to you!"_

_A sinister grin spread across Hyo's face._

_"Your pathetic brother is no longer here to coddle you," he hissed. His voice was distorted, fused with another's. "I shall succeed where he has failed starting with the end of you..." He grinned. "Kneel before me and beg. I shall give you a quick death!"_

_Kyosuke shuddered with rage. He clenched his fists._

_"I will show you who is weak," he screamed. He then charged toward Demon Hyo._

_"Kyosuke, no," screamed the other two. "Kyosuke!"_

"Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke snapped to attention. Everyone in the car was staring at him with concern. He gave a small smile.

"I'm fine," he assured them.

"You were zoning out," said Iincyo. "We weren't sure."

"Everyone has a right to daydream," he said as he folded his arms.

"Who's to say that they were dreams," said Batsu. Kyosuke stared at him. What Batsu had said was almost philisophical. Batsu shrugged. "I'm just sayin' that we like it better when you're with us."

Hinata's sister was a student at Kohaku Ku University, the place were they were having the spotlight day. It seemed so reminicient of their own schools that most of the students had picked it over the more pretigious Tokyo University.

"Were here," sang Asaka as she pulled up.

The three groaned as they piled out of the car. Asaka chuckled as she got out.

"Onee-chan, why did you make us all sit in the back seat," Hinata whined.

"Because your all freshman," she goaded. "Freshman always sit in the back."

"We're not freshman yet," snapped Hinata.

"But I still have tenure," she sang and she played with Hinata's hair. She then began to walk off. "I dropped you off at the meeting point so just stay there and wait."

"We're not little kids," Hinata huffed.

"Yes you are, you just forget sometimes," she laughed as she walked off.

"What a jerk," said Batsu.

"Yeah, we should shave her head," said Ayane.

"Nah, said Hinata. "She'll start a trend. My sister has that way with people."

"It must be nice to be that popular in college," said Iincyo. She and Ran had joined up with the three after they had been dropped off

"Depends on what you're popular for," added Ran.

Most of the others chuckled. Kyosuke remained quiet, allowing his mind to wander. During the tour, Kyosuke trailed behind. The guides and the rest of the students were merely background noise as he looked around, taking in the scenery. It had been such a long time since he had been outside. Everything was so bright and lively, compared to bland misery of his bedroom. Finally, Kyosuke broke away.

Ayane was the first to notice Kyosuke leaving. She gently nudged Batsu. When she got his attention she getured over in the direction the redhead had walked in. Batsu sighed as he watched him.

"Just..." he paused. "...Just let him be alone for a while..."

Ayane nodded and the two continued on with the others.

Kyosuke sat at the fountain in the middle of campus. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back, taking in sunlight.

"Ni-san!"

Kyosuke snapped his eyes open as a ball bounced towards him. He caught it.

"Hey mister," said a little boy.

He looked up to see two small boys standing in front of him. He realized it was their ball and gave it back to them. He then watched them run off to play.

"Ni-san, look! Look," said the younger of the two. The boy tried to do a diving kick on the ball but fell and scraped his knee. His brother laughed at him.

"Baka," he scoffed. He then walked over to his brother and pet his head. "Come on now, no more tears..."

_"No more tears," Hyo patted Kyosuke's head. The little boy sat on the ground, crying. They had been playing by the river and Kyosuke suddenly lost his balance and fell. _

_"I can't do anything right," he sniffed._

_"Not true...you do a good job at being my brother."_

_Kyosuke brightened._

_"Really? Do you mean that?"_

_"Yeah," he offered his hand to help him up. "Let's go."_

Kyosuke's vision grew blurry as hot tears stung his eyes. Alone. He was all alone.

"What...have I done..." he breathed. He buried his face into his hands as the tears began to fall.

"...Hyo..."

"I am going out to the store," Shizuru called as she made her way to the door. "Do you want anything?"

"You have the list don't you," said Raizo as he sipped his coffee.

"You never put what you want on the list," she huffed. "So don't whine when I don't pick up the stuff you like to eat!"

Raizo merely grunted as she opened the door. She then froze. Before her stood a young blond woman, clad in a kimono. Her hand was raised as if she were just about to knock. She put her hand down and looked away, embarrased.

"Can I help you," asked Shizuru.

The woman frowned and ran off. Shizuru blinked. This was getting strange. She then turned to shut the door. Just then, someone stopped the door and pushed it open. This time it was even more of a surprise.

Michiko and Hyo stared up at the mansion. Hyo gave a sigh of relief and smiled. The train ride was even somewhat pleasant. After a few moments, Hyo started to walk up to the door. Michiko remained behind.

"Hyo, wait," she cried.

"What is it," he turned back to her.

"Are you sure...is this what you want," she asked.

"Yes," said Hyo. "Is this what you want, Michiko?"

"I don't know..." She ran up and grabbed his arm. "You must hide. People aren't ready to face those who come back from the dead!"

With that, she swung him into the bushed. Michiko then found herself standing at the door. She raised her hand to knock but right before she could, the door swung open. She stood facing another woman who looked just as baffled. At first she didn't recognize her. Just then, her mind went black as she heard Mugen's voice.

_Kill her..._

Michiko stared at her in horror.

_An outsider who dares to corrupt the clan...kill her..._

Michiko put her hand down and looked away, ashamed. She then turned and ran off. Hyo grabbed her.

"Michiko, where are you going," he asked.

"I have to go," she said as she struggled.

"You go then," he said as he let her go. "I'm not going to hide from my life."

Hyo then stormed off. Michiko stared at him. The young man then pushed the door open to face his aunt.

Hyo stood at the door. Shizuru stared at him in shock.

"Auntie..." he breathed.

Shizuru stepped back. Tears rimmed her eyes.

"I'm alive," he said as he stepped in.

Shizuru backed into Raizo, who put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at the man.

"It is really him," she asked in a tiny voice.

Raizo nodded. Shizuru turned and stared at Hyo, who smiled at her. She tore away from her husband and wrapped her arms around Hyo as she burst into tears. Raizo watched them with benevolence. He then became aware of the woman in the door way.

"...Michiko..." he said quietly.

"Master," she said as she bowed. Raizo grew stern as he narrowed his eyes. With a short grunt, he turned and walked off.

"Michiko, I must speak with you in private."

"Yes sir," she said quietly. Hyo and Shizuru looked at each other and then turned to watch the two descend into the study.

"Are you still under the control of my brother," Raizo asked as he shut and locked the door.

"No, master," she stood there.

"Sit," Raizo ordered. Michiko obeyed. "Why have you returned?"

"Because I didn't wish to be alone," she said quietly. "Master, I would like your permission to stay here..."

Raizo studied her.

"You really haven't changed much...I find that comforting and frightening," said the man. "Perhaps it is safe now."

The man turned and walked across the room. Raizo stood at the bar of his study, making a drink. Michiko sat in one of the chairs, her hands folded in her lap. She watched him, intensely.

"How long has it been," he sighed. "A decade..."

"Twelve years," said the woman. Raizo turned and gave a weak smile.

"So it has..." He walked over and sat beside her. "I thought you had died with Mugen."

"I did, somewhat," said Michiko. "When he died, I had no way to interact with the normal world. So I decided to stay at the complex and wait out my days...but suddenly,I felt his aura. I decided to investigate. By the time I got there, all that remained was a corpse..."

"So you did the technique for Hyo..." said the man. "I didn't think you would."

"I was unable to administer it to the High Master so it was only fair."

Raizo nodded.

"Well, I suppose you can stay. I know that you are more than capable teaching and I'll use what connections I have to get you on at Seiyuun Jyuugakuen."

Michiko gave a small bow.

"Thank you, Master."

"You don't have to call me that anymore...those days are over."

"Then what do I call you."

He swirled his drink.

"Raizo-san will do just fine."

"I understand Ma—Raizo-san."

Kyosuke opened his eyes and grew terrified. He was unsure of where he was. Everything seemed foreign. As his senses returned to him, he realized that he was still at the park.

"I blacked out..." he muttered.

He stood up and stretched.

"Kyosuke!"

He turned to see the rest of the group walking towards him. He smiled and waved at them.

"Aren't you in a good mood," laughed Hinata.

"It's just a good day, that's all," said the young man.

"Well, were glad that you're feeling better," said Batsu.

"Sorry I wandered off," said Kyosuke.

"Please, the tour was useless," said Ran. "Be glad you missed it."

They all laughed about the tour and continued to joke around. The ride back didn't even seem all that bad.

"That tour sucked," said Ayane.

"Yeah, I am soo gonna be lost," said Batsu.

"I think everyone will be lost," said Kyosuke. They both walked in to see no one around.

"Did they go out," asked Batsu.

Shizuru flew out into the hallway.

"Auntie, you okay," asked Ayane.

Shizuru laughed wildly. "I've never been better, come!"

The three followed her into the the kitchen with concern. They all froze. Standing before them was Hyo. Kyosuke grew cold.

"Ni-san..."


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice But I'm willing to rent.

**Evergreen**

**Chapter Two: Confrontation**

They all stood there in silence. Hyo looked at the adults behind then and then turned to the rest of the group.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," he began.

"You're alive," said Batsu.

Hyo laughed nervously. "Yes, I am..." he then looked up at Kyosuke. "Kyosuke..."

Kyosuke grew tense as Hyo approached him. He trembled as he stared at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"S...Stay away from me," he screamed.

Hyo froze.

"This is a lie," he snapped. "You're dead!"

"Kyosuke, it's me, your brother," said Hyo. "I know that this may be confusing but--"

"--No! If I accept you..."

He started to back away. He then turned an ran out the door. He was sure that everyone was yelling after him but he didn't care. It was all just static. Background noise. Tears ran down his face as he bolted down the street.

_Hyo..._

As much as he hated running, it was the only thing he could think to do.

_If I accept you...you'll just disappear again._

He started to slow to a halt. His lungs ached and his legs burned. He doubled over as he took huge gulps of air.

"Kyosuke!"

Through his labored breathing, he could hear footsteps. He turned to see Hyo approaching him. He turned to him.

"Kyosuke, I know that this may be hard...," he began. "But can't we try to recover?"

"You..." he breathed. "You're dead to me! You'll always be dead to me."

Hyo remained still. Kyosuke glared at him.

"So you think that you can just live and die at anytime? That's fine," he said as he turned around. "I don't care...you're nothing to me."

He began to walk away, when he suddenly collapsed. Hyo ran to him. Kyosuke looked up to see his brother. Hyo was saying something to him. He wasn't sure what. It looked as if someone had pressed mute on a strange movie.

_Hyo...I'm so sorry._

His vision was failing. Things were melting in to black, like the last scene.

_It should have been me who died that day...not you...it should have been me..._

Darkness surrounded him.

Kyosuke sat up in bed and looked around. For the first few moments, his room seemed like a new place.

"So you're awake," said a stern voice.

Michiko sat in front of him, on the end of the bed. Her dark eyes caught the light, making them seem doll-like and sinister.

"Are you going to scold me for how I was acting?"

Michiko shook her head. She then looked off into the distance.

"You know," she said as she stood. "Even now...even though you continue to reject him...he worries about you."

She walked out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Several days passed. Everyone went through enrollment and orientation. Kyosuke seemed to be the same, save for the conscious effort he made to avoid Hyo. Hyo on the other hand had stopped trying to communicate with his brother. It had gotten to the point where they no longer even acknowledged each other.

This day, Kyosuke spent most of the afternoon in the den, reading a passage for one of his classes before the actual lecture. Batsu then walked in, shattering the quiet.

"You know what," said Batsu. "You know what we need?"

"Therapy," said Kyosuke.

Batsu shook his head. "A pool! I'm gonna go start on it, right now!"

Kyosuke sighed and rolled his eyes. As Batsu struggled with the tools in the shed, the redhead tried his best to ignore him. Once Batsu found a shovel, he then walked off and began to dig. Kyosuke shifted to a more comfortable position in the chair.

"Finally, some quiet," he muttered.

After a few moments, the door opened and Ayane walked in.

"Yo, I'm home," she sang as she walked into the den. She threw her books down and then flopped onto the couch. She flung her legs onto the table and crossed them.

"So, where's Batsu," she asked.

"Outside, digging a pool," said Kyosuke.

"I see."

She then proceeded to finish her drink. Once it was gone, she still continued to slurp at the ice at the bottom of the cup. Kyosuke slammed his book shut, glaring at the girl.

"Why are you so annoying," he snapped.

"Batsu doesn't think I'm annoying," she shrugged.

"Batsu is just as annoying!"

"Fine," she said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go and hang out with him. At least he values my company."

"Like your company has value."

"Hmph," she scoffed as she stormed outside.

Kyosuke took advantage of the newly attained silence and continued to read. When he was finished with the required passage he put a marker in the book and closed it, placing it on the table. He then looked up at the half-open door.

"Ayane and Batsu have been awfully quiet," he thought aloud. He then stood up and walked out.

Ayane was leaning on a shovel, looking down at Batsu who was digging vigorously. So far he had already made a rather deep hole. Kyosuke walked up and stood a good distance away from the hole but close enough to be heard.

"What the hell!"

"It's what pools look like before they get their sex appeal," said Ayane.

Suddenly Batsu's breathing grew labored as he struggled with something in the hole.

"Batsu, you okay," asked Ayane.

"I'm fine," he called up. "I just ran across this metal root."

Clanking rose up from the hole as Batsu began to strike it with his shovel.

"There's no such thing as a metal root," said Kyosuke.

"Let me help," said Ayane. She then jumped down and joined him.

By the time Kyosuke got to the edge they were almost through it. The redhead looked down at the two as the attacked the so-called root.

"Hey," said Kyosuke. "I don't think that's a root..."

"Of course it it," said Batsu. "It's in the ground!"

Ayane rolled her eyes at Kyosuke. "Duh!"

"Wait," said Kyosuke. "I think that's a pipe!"

Just as he said that, they cracked it open. A dark crude substance spewed out in a massive spray, coating all three of them.

"Oil," said Batsu happily. "We've struck oil!"

"We're rich," said Ayane.

"This doesn't smell like oil," screamed Kyosuke. "It smells terrible."

"That's why they call it crude oil," said Batsu.

"No, this is--"

They all fell silent for a moment. Once they realized what it was, they all screamed. Michiko and Hyo dashed out the door to see Batsu, Kyosuke, and Ayane covered in sewage.

"I don't even want to know," he sighed.

Hyo hosed them off as he chuckled. The three of them were fuming as they stood at the mercy of the stream of water.

"Don't laugh, you jerk," said Batsu.

"If you had gotten a permit then they would have told you where to dig," said Hyo. "But I suppose that would take more time than you would have liked to wait..."

He looked over at the hole. It was now filled with bubbling sewage.

"At least you have some sort of pool," he added.

"Was that a joke," asked Ayane.

"Somewhat," Hyo shrugged.

"There's hope for you yet," Batsu teased.

"Kyosuke," said Hyo. "Once you clean up, I would like to talk to you."

Kyosuke looked at his brother with slight confusion. Hyo looked content. He wasn't smiling but he looked like he was in a good mood. Still it was strange. Hyo never asked for any sort of conversation before...Before...he suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He looked away as he fought off tears.

"We have nothing to talk about," he snapped. He passed his brother as he stormed inside. Hyo sighed as he rolled up the hose. Michiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps, I should give up," he sighed.

"Keep trying, Hyo," she said quietly.

Hyo grew quiet as he stared towards the direction his brother had gone.

Kyosuke paced back and forth outside of Raizo's study as he debated on whether or not to go in. Finally, he gave a sigh of defeat and turned to go to his room. A voice came from the study.

"What are you doing?"

Kyosuke turned to the older man.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Liar," said Raizo. "You've been pacing outside my door for the last hour and a half. Either you have forgotten how to enter or you have something on your mind."

Kyosuke sighed as he tried to search for words.

"It's your brother, isn't it," asked the man.

"No," Kyosuke grew defensive. "I could care less about Hyo! I hate him!"

He then eased as he grew sad.

"I know he hates me..."

"No you don't," said Raizo. "How do you know? You've been avoiding him ever since he returned!"

Kyosuke turned and walked off.

"Where are you going," asked Raizo.

"Where do you think," he retorted.

Kyosuke stood at Hyo's door as he steadied his nerves. Why was this so difficult? He finally hardened his resolve and moved to open the door. Just as Kyosuke was about to turn the knob, the door swung open. The redhead stood there, facing his brother. Hyo stared at him with slight shock. His face then melted into a smile.

"Kyosuke-kun."

"Don't bother with such childish titles," he said coolly. "Let's get this over with."

Hyo conceeded as he moved out of the doorway to allow Kyosuke to enter. The redhead walked in as the other shut the door.

"I believe that this is where I explain everything..." he sighed.

Kyosuke sat and listened, with a cynical expression. He folded his arms across his chest.

"So have you come here for revenge," he asked.

Hyo blinked. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You hate me, don't you," he asked. "After all that happened--"

"You are not to blame--"

"I killed you!"

Hyo looked hurt.

"You did what you had to! If anything, you should hate me! I should have never forced such a grave choice on you! I should have...done it myself...but I was afraid..."

"Ni-san..."

"I was sure that I would fail at ending my own life...I was so sure...so I didn't bother to try...I shrugged off my own responsibility because I was scared..."

Hyo then turned away from him. Kyosuke looked at him with concern. He reached out, hesitantly but then pulled his arm back. After a few more moments, he suddenly lunged towards him, embracing him.

"You didn't have to be brave for me," he said quietly. "I was just happy knowing that you were by my side..."

A drop of moisture his his face and he looked into the face of his brother. Tears streamed down Hyo's eyes.

"Is that all," he asked. Kyosuke nodded. Hyo smiled.

"..I'm glad..."

At dinner, the atmosphere was less tense. They all sat and ate together as a family. There wasn't much talking or joking but still the house felt more whole. The two brothers walked off to the living room. Batsu ran up and put his arms around both of them.

"Welcome back," he said to Hyo. "Things wouldn't be the same without you."

"So did you miss us," Hinata appeared in front of them.

Hyo grew stern. "No. Why would I miss any of you morons?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide with tears as Batsu grew furious. The young man got into a defensive stance as he started yelling at Hyo.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you jerk," snapped Batsu.

"...And we mourned for you, too," whined Hinata.

Hyo crossed his arms. "Of course, sheep will mourn for their shepherd."

"How about this sheep kickin' your ass!"

Hyo scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

As the two continued to bicker, Hyo looked at Kyosuke with a warm smile on his face. Kyosuke smiled back.

That night, Kyosuke stood in the window. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over the city. The redhead smiled. For the first time in a while, he was looking forward to the next day. He shut the curtains and got ready for bed.


	4. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice negotiations are underway.

**Evergreen**

**Chapter Three: Chance Meeting**

Hyo sat on the rooftop as he watched the horizon.

"I thought that you would be up here," said Kyosuke as he climbed up. "Is something wrong?"

Hyo continued to stare off into the distance.

"There is a matter that needs to be discussed."

Kyosuke sat beside him.

"The Kirishima remain alive. How do you feel about that?"

Kyosuke scoffed at the question.

"Why should I concern myself with a problem that doesn't belong to me? I could care less if they live or die."

"I hope that doesn't' change."

Before the conversation could go any further, Hinata called for Kyosuke. The redhead waved and then climbed down to join her and the rest of the group. As they walked off, Hyo watched them.

"Father's spirit is within both of us," he said quietly. "I pray that your fight has a different outcome from mine."

As soon as everyone arrived on campus, they all split off. Once again, Kyosuke found himself alone. This time he didn't mind it as much.

He walked across campus, enjoying the scenery. As he continued on, a familiar tune floated over the noise. It sounded delicate and pretty. As he got closer to the sound he recognized that it was a violin. The music seemed to have a soothing effect on him as he approached it's origin.

Sitting on a bench alone, was a young woman with a violin. After a few moments, Kyosuke recognized her.

"Kirishima...Yurika..."

He grew defensive. Was this some kind of trap to lure him here? She couldn't be trusted. Rage and pain, consumed him in a flash. He would not be a pawn any longer. He would destroy her. He then stopped himself. Were these his thoughts? He hardened his resolve. Of course they were. He would get revenge for his brother. As he came to this, he approached her.

Yurika sat alone, playing her violin. It wasn't her favorite instrument but it was the one that she has become associated with. As an added plus, she could control her powers easier. The park would be a good place. It would echo. She could soothe her own misery while providing aid for everyone else.

"Three days," she thought. "I haven't seen you in three days...where are you Kurow?"

_Earlier..._

Yurika sat in the chair, peeling an apple. The hospital room was bright and spotless, something her brother had lamented when he had the energy to complain. She quietly hummed to herself as she completed her task.

"I didn't think you were suspicious."

She looked up to see Kurow staring at her with casual smirk on his face. She smiled back.

"I'll resort to almost anything to give me assurance that you'll be fine."

The younger man smiled as he turned to the ceiling.

"I don't deserve to have someone like you care about me."

"Nonsense," said Yurika. She walked up and handed him the half-peeled apple. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't care about you."

"Probably one with sense," he teased.

Yurika chucked and ran her hand through his hair. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to go now, Kurow-kun. I'll be back tomorrow."

Her brother watched her leave and sighed. He had been in this hospital for months. It seemed like some kind of prison. The only visitor he received was Yurika. He almost wished that she had forgotten him after all that had happened. But if that were the case, then he would really be alone.

Kurow lay in the hospital bed as the nurse walked in. He raised his head and smirked as he looked her over.

"You're not my usual nurse," he said as he watched her. "You're much cuter."

The young woman giggled.

"I'm Koyomi, the new transfer."

"Is that so," he droned.

The nurse then walked over with a tray and placed it next to him. On it was a syringe and a vial of clear liquid.

"Kirishima..."

Kurow looked up to see several men walk into his room. They all stood there, sentient as a smaller man walked in. He walked up to the foot of the bed and leaned over, smirking at the young man in the bed.

"How are your injuries," he asked.

"I've been better," he struggled to sit up. "So I take it this isn't a friendly visit, Yusuke?"

The man stood up and folded his hands behind his back.

"I am going to restore the Imawano clan to it's former glory. Insurgency is not to be tolerated."

He looked over to the nurse to see her filling the syringe. He glared at Yusuke. The man chuckled.

"Dying in our sleep is a privilege that us ninja seldom have."

"You call yourself a ninja," Kurow laughed. "You're not even a man."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Laugh all you want. You will be silenced, Kirishima...But for that, I just might pay your pretty sister a visit."

He began to walk out with his posse.

"I'm sure she would love to see me..."

Kurow grew stern. Once they had filed out, he looked up at the so-called nurse.

"Hey, Koyomi."

"Yes," said the woman.

"You're a Kirishima like me, why are you reduced to doing such dirty work?"

"The only work left for us is the dirty kind," she said sadly.

Kurow grew quiet. She then leaned over to plunge the needle into him. Kurow suddenly pulled her over, wrenching the syringe out of her hand. He held it to her throat.

"I make my own messes," said Kurow. "I suggest you do the same."

He shoved her away and threw the needle aside. He then ran to a window and threw himself through it. Yusuke and his posse ran to see what happened. Koyomi stood there, bewildered.

"He was playing us," the man muttered. He then turned to them.

"Find him and kill him..."

Yurika walked out to the center stage and looked out into the empty theater. Tonight there was to be a recital and she had come to practice. Lately, she had been slacking between visits to her brother in the hospital. He didn't seem to be improving, but perhaps it was a ruse to gain pity and attention. After all the damage he caused he needed to do all he could. She forced thoughts of him out of her mind and prepared to play.

"Kirishima Yurika?"

She looked up and turned to see two police officers. They approached her.

"We are sorry for bothering you, but we have some questions for you about your brother," said one of them.

"Is something wrong," she grew concerned. "Is he alright?"

"We were hoping you would tell us."

Yurika frowned in confusion. The cops looked at each other and turned to her.

"Earlier today, there was an altercation in his hospital room. It was investigated and your brother disappeared. We were hoping you would know something about it."

"No, my brother hasn't contacted me," she said quietly. "I haven't seen him in three days."

They both studied her. One of the officers sighed and gave her his card.

"If he contacts you, be sure to let us know."

Yurika nodded as they left. She grew concerned. What happened to make her brother leave? Was he alright...or did he have another plan?

Kyosuke sat beside Yurika. She seemed oblivious to him as she played. Kyosuke remained there, brooding.

Yurika abruptly stopped playing and looked over at him

"Kagami-san," she said quietly. "I didn't know that you had returned."

Kyosuke nodded as he remained stern.

"I see my brother spared you, but I guess you can't lick your wounds forever."

Yurika looked down, hurt. Kyosuke turned to her, making no effort to conceal his fury.

"You will pay for what you have done."

"I know."

Kyosuke was taken aback by this.

"I am just as much to blame as my brother. It is only right for you to exact justice upon me."

She presented a dagger to him.

"It is your right to have your revenge."

Kyosuke narrowed his eyes and then snatched the blade from her. Yurika sat there quietly as Kyosuke stood in front of her. She bowed and closed her eyes. The redhead could feel all the rage inside of him as he raised the dagger over his head.

_Good...my son...show me your strength..._

Kyosuke froze. He just heard his father's voice. Though it was a memory, a chill ran down his spine. He began to shake. He then threw it down.

"I can't," he said quietly. "I can't kill you."

Yurika remained bowed. "Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair," he said as he lowered his dagger. "You deserve to live as much as anyone else."

He grew silent for a few moments. He then turned and walked off. Yurika remained quiet until he was out of sight.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She began to cry. She put her face into her hands and sobbed. "Thank you..."

Tired, Yurika walked home from practice in a daze. She then detected footsteps. She froze. Shocked, she recognized them.

"Kurow--"

Her brother put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the woods. Once, he was sure that they were hidden, he released her. She turned to him.

"Kurow, what are you doing out of the hospital! Police are looking for you!"

"I hate to say it but their interests aren't pure," said the young man. "I don't have much time. You're in danger. There are people who want to hurt me and they are willing to use you do that."

Yurika looked away sadly.

"Then I guess we should leave--"

"No!" Kurow interrupted. "You've suffered enough because of this. Just live, Yuri-chan!"

Yurika stared at him with a worried expression. Kurow shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm coming back."

"Be safe then."

"Yuri-chan, since when have I been safe," he laughed. Yurika hugged him and then walked off. Kurow smiled and then winced. He doubled over in pain as he put his hand over his abdomen. He could feel the blood as it seeped out of the open wound. He gritted his teeth and turned to continue off.


End file.
